I Could See
by BlownAway18
Summary: I'm Cassandra Lodge, I ran away from home because of my Father, I took every expensive thing and made a life for myself. What you don't know is that I could see the future and worse of all I could stop people from dying. My Father would use me if he knew and I have a wonderful Girlfriend named Cheryl Blossom. This takes place after 1X02 Beronica Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

_**I Could See**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway19**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Cassandra Lodge,**_ _Had a very sizeable studio apartment for being seventeen years old and enough room to work out._

 _The loud music and the stomping around didn't bother anyone thanks to the fact that she's on the ground floor. She used her closet to do pull ups while listening to good Heavy Metal music..._

 _ **No man is ever truly good**_

 _ **No man is ever truly evil**_

 _ **I do the things you never could**_

 _ **We won't ever be equal**_

 _ **No man is ever truly good**_

 _ **No man is ever truly evil**_

 _ **I do the things you never could**_

 _ **We won't ever be equal**_

 _ **You point your finger and play the victim**_

 _ **So take your best shot**_

 _ **Release the pressure**_

 _ **You perpetrate your propaganda**_

 _ **And now I'm calling you out**_

 _She finished her pull-ups and saw Cheryl standing there who had a key to come by anytime she wanted. Cassandra walked up to Cheryl and gave such a warm hug because of how the red head is mourning her Brother._

 _"It didn't even look at him when they pulled his body out of the river. Tell me you're coming back to school because my underlings were no use to me when I had my panic attack. Thank you again for being there as well as your sister." Cheryl said to her and looked around to say, "I thought she'd be here."_

" _We're going to talk when I get to school but I didn't want her to tell Mom just yet and yes I'm Coming My Scarlet..." Cassandra told Cheryl, and the red head love that nickname._

 _"Your sister isn't a horrible person.." Cheryl told her and Cassandra responded with, "Unless you lock her in a closet to play Seven Minutes In Heaven."_

 _"Did you see me do it or was it your..." Cheryl was about to asked, and Cassandra pointed to third eye. The red head kissed that part of her and said, "I don't doubt that because it saved my life and I'm ever so grateful."_

 _"I just have to take a shower and look hot because I am the Cheerleader's girlfriend." The Latina said and Cheryl couldn't stop smiling at that because Cassandra was one of the few who makes her happy._

 _Cheryl waited and Cassandra came out with an off the shoulder dress, her nice heeled Boots then got her Leather Jacket on._

 _"You are going to ruin such a dress on your Motorcycle..." Cheryl pointed out and Cassandra told her, "I'll make you a deal, you beat me there, I'll take this dress off and give it to you. I'm wearing shorts on and a t-shirt under here."_

" _No one gets to see that body but me behind closes door, I'm Cheryl Blossom Bitch and I get top priority!" Cheryl pointed out and Cassandra agreed._

 _ **High School**_

 _Cassandra pulled up and standing right as instructed to her last night was Veronica. She got off her Motorcycle and embraced her sister._

 _"Cass." Veronica said and Cassandra responded with, "Hi Ronnie."_

 _Veronica broke up the embrace and yelled, "Seriously! You been here all this time."_


	2. Vernoica Vs Cassandra Part One

_I could See_

 _By_

 _BlownAway19_

 _Part Two_

 _Vernoica and Cassandra was face to face for the first time in two years._

 _"Ronnie there's so many reasons why I left and I don't want to get into it here" Cassandra said and Vernoica pause for a moment to control her anger, "Okay fine you don't want to do in the middle of a parking lot at HIgh School. To Fucking bad! Cass you left me and Mom. Do you know what happened to dad?"_

 _Cassandra didn't want to tip her hand but grabbed Vernoica out of the way as the Football almost hit her head, if she moved, it would have hit her sister_

 _Vernoica didn't know how her sister knew that because her back was too the Football._

 _"How did you know that?" Vernoica asked causally and Cassandra stopped for a moment then said, "You Have four twenties in your wallet and when we go inside the school Ms. Dawson is going to run down the stairs because she's going to go home..."_

 _"What are you psyhic or something?" Vernoica asked and then said, "Whatever."_

 _Vernoica walked in front of her sister in frustation and then walked inside to see Ms. Dawson running out of the school._

 _"Ronnie there's so many reasons why I left, and I wan't to tell you all about them but not here. Could you please just..." Cassandra said and Vernoica yelled, "Did you know how the trolls was going to cruify me after Dad went to Jail? What did Mom ever to you?"_

 _Vernoica took that her wallet to pull out four twenty dollar bills. So then she humor her older sister, when she asked, "Where did they come from?"_

 _Cassandra told her, "It came from your Visa Credit Card and the last four numbers are 3184."_

 _"I'm not a believer and I don't know how you know this..." Vernoica stopped for a moment and then asked, "Did you know about Dad? Did you know what was going to happened?"_

 _"THe night when I left you, in my vision, I saw you following me in a Taxi and when you left the Taxi. you got hit by a car.." Vernoica listened to what her sister said. ._

 _"Have you ever wander why Mom of all people would forget her Silver Watch on date night with Dad? Why she would come back at the exact time you would about to leave? I made sure Mom came back so you would be delayed 45 seconds and not get in that Taxi to follow me." Cassandra explain and Vernoica stopped in her tracks because this sound like she was for real._

 _"I saw it happened but I had to make sure you weren't follow me. You were going to take your small black purse and use some of your Taxi Money. I made sure I took the money out..." Cassandra said and gave her back a Twenty dollar bill._

 _"You would have been in a wheel chair, I love you Ronnie but I couldn't be there because Dad was going to find out what I could do." Caussadnra finished and Vernoica slapped her immedately._

 _"What the Hell Vernoica?!" Cheryl Yelled._


End file.
